dr Lee, Nae Appa
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Dokter? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu ketika mendengar kata itu? Orang yang mengobati orang sakit, huh? Yah, memang itu lah pekerjaan dokter. Tapi, tahu kah kau bagaimana kehidupan mereka? Mau kuceritakan sesuatu? Baiklah, ini adalah cerita ini memang mengenai seorang dokter namanya adalah Donghae, Lee Donghae/ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ Warning: GS/ Gender Switch/Typos/ Semoga Suka XDD


**dr. Lee, Nae Appa**

**.**

**.**

A HaeHyuk Fanfiction

Donghae x Eunhyuk

Warning: GS/ Gender Switch/ Typos

**.**

**.**

Dokter?

Apa yang ada dipikiranmu ketika mendengar kata itu?

Orang yang mengobati orang sakit, huh?

Yah, memang itu lah pekerjaan dokter..

Tapi, tahu kah kau bagaimana kehidupan mereka?

Yah, kehidupan mereka. Seperti keluarganya mungkin?

Pernahkah kau memikirkan hal itu?

Tidak?

Pernah?

Baiklah, cukup.. cukup.

Mau kuceritakan sesuatu?

Yah, cerita ini memang mengenai seorang dokter.

Seorang dokter yang terkenal sebagai dokter bedah jantung terbaik se-Korea Selatan.

Mau tau siapa dia?

Ku perkenalkan kau dengannya, namanya adalah Donghae..

Lee Donghae..

Atau kau boleh memanggilnya dr. Lee

Apa kau mengenalnya? Atau mungkin pernah mendengar namanya?

Jika iya, tentu saja.. seperti yang kusebutkan tadi, dia adalah dokter bedah jantung dewasa terkemuka yang ada di Korea Selatan.

Sudah berapa banyak nyawa orang-orang dengan penyakit jantung yang telah dia tangani?

Tentunya kau tak dapat menghitungnya dengan jari-jari mu.

Selain itu, bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit terbaik di Korea Selatan membuat popularitas nya meningkat juga kan?

Dan ah iya, jangan pernah berpikiran untuk bisa menjadi istrinya, karena asal kau tahu saja bahwa dokter murah senyum ini sudah memiliki pendamping hidup, seorang yeoja cantik bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Namun berbeda dengan dr. Lee, nyonya Lee adalah seorang artis.

Artis, huh?

Ya, dia adalah seorang Mc terkenal di industri hiburan di Korea Selatan.

Pasangan yang unik, kan?

Ah, dan jangan lupa, mereka telah dikaruniai seorang anak berusia 5 tahun yang sangat pintar, nampaknya turunan dari sang Ayah, adik laki-laki kecil kita ini dinamai Henry.

Tapi.. tau kah kalian?

Bahwa Henry ini tak seperti anak-anak normal lainnya?

Dulu, ketika mengandung Henry, nampaknya nyonya Lee terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dunia hiburan dan ya, kadang hidup tak selalu manis, kan?

Bahkan seorang dokter bedah jantung pun malah memiliki anak dengan kelainan jantung.

Kelainan jantung, huh?

Ya, begitulah.. Nyonya Lee sering menemukan anaknya tak seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Henry, si adik kecil kita yang menggemaskan ini memiliki tubuh yang kurus untuk anak seusianya, intinya tubuhnya tidak berkembang sesuai tahap perkembangan anak normal.

Lalu?

Emm, selain itu dia akan mudah lelah untuk ukuran anak-anak yang biasanya mempunyai stamina yang diluar batas, kan?

Dan setelah diperiksakan, ternyata di jantung adik kecil kita ini terdapat sebuah lubang.

Lubang, huh?

Yah, begitulah. Henry divonis mengidap VSD atau Ventrikel Septal Defect dimana disekat jantung adik kecil kita ini terdapat lubang.

dan tentunya pasangan kita menginginkan anaknya sembuh, bukan?

Maka dari itu lah, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengobati anak semata wayang mereka itu.

Caranya?

Sebenarnya ada dua cara, yang pertama non operasi, yaitu dengan memasukkan 'benda penutup' untuk menutup lubang yang ada di jantungnya itu, yang dikenal dengan sebutan AMVO. Namun, nampaknya lubang yang ada pada jantung adik kecil kita ini terlalu besar untuk dilakukan tindakan AMVO itu.

Lalu bagaimana?

Ya, tak ada cara lain selain operasi.

Operasi?

Ya, operasi. Membelah dada adik kecil kita kemudian menutup lubang itu.

Huh?

Jangankan kau, bahkan nyonya Lee pun tak menyangka bahwa anaknya akan menjalani operasi di usianya yang masih sangat muda itu, tapi demi kesembuhan sang buah hati, nyonya Lee pun menyetujui operasi itu.

.

.

Hari ini, adalah hari adik kecil kita menjalani operasinya. Setelah berpuasa selama kurang lebih 8 jam, akhirnya gilirannya tiba. Adik kecil kita tampak tenang ketika dia dipindahkan ke 'strecher' yang akan membawanya ke ruang operasi. Setelah sang ibu menghujaninya dengan ciuman dan do'a sang ayah juga menyemangatinya dan dengan senyuman lebar, adik kecil kita berkata "Appa, Mochi akan sembuh, kan?" tanyanya pada sang appa, sementara sang apa hanya membelai sayang kepalanya sebagai jawaban "Appa do'akan yang terbaik untukmu, sayang." ucap sang appa kemudian mengecup kepala anaknya itu.

Dan setelah semuanya beres, adik kecil kita pun di dorong menuju ke ruang operasi, meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya yang hanya bisa melambaikan tangan mereka pada sang buah hati.

Eh?

Kenapa?

dr. Lee?

Tenang saja, kan sudah ku katakan, bahwa dr. Lee itu adalah dokter bedah jantung dewasa, bukan bedah jantung anak, kan?

.

.

1 jam berlalu, operasi masih belum selesai..

2 jam, nyonya Lee mulai cemas, apalagi sekarang sang suami tak ada di sisinya karena dia, dr. Lee kebetulan ada jadwal operasi.

3 jam berlalu, nyonya Lee khusyuk berdo'a di temani kedua ummanya, Heechul dan Leteuk yang datang untuk melihat cucu mereka.

4 jam berlalu, ponsel nyonya Lee berdering, tanda panggilan masuk. Ternyata perawat dari ICU mengabarkan bahwa adik kecil kita telah selesai di operasi dan menyuruh nyonya Lee untuk segera datang ke ICU untuk melihat kondisi anaknya.

Tiba di ICU, nyonya Lee bertemu dengan dr. Cho, dokter bedah jantung anak yang telah mengoprasi adik kecil kita. Setelah diberikan penjelasan bahwa operasi berjalan lancar, nyonya Lee pun menghampiri sang buah hati yang masih terlelap karena obat bius.

Ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya terbaring lemah tak berdaya seperti adik kecil kita sekarang itu, kan? Apalagi dengan selang-selang yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya, belum lagi alat bantu nafas yang membantunya bernafas.

_Tess..tes.. _air mata pun beranak pinak membasahi pipi putih nyonya Lee melihat kondisi anaknya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang dan dia amat sangat tahu siapa itu.

"Mochi kita akan segera sadar kan, yeobo?" tanyanya pada orang yang memeluknya –dr. Lee-

"Setelah efek obat biusnya habis, dia akan segera bangun, yeobo." Ucap dr. Lee sembari mengelus lembut punggung istrinya.

"Aku tinggal sebentar ne, aku harus bertemu dengan keluarga pasienku dulu" pamit dr. Lee pada sang istri yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh nyonya Lee.

Dan Nyonya Lee hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung sang suami yang semakin menjauhinya.

"Mochi ah, kasian appa, ne? Dia pasti sebenarnya ingin menemani mu, tapi kau tau kan? Appa juga seorang dokter, jadi selain mengobati mu, dia juga harus mengobati orang lain" ucapnya lirih sembari mengelus lembut surai hitam adik kecil kita.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, dr. Lee mendapat kabar dari dr. Cho bahwa alat bantu nafas yang terpasang pada anak semata wayangnya sudah bisa lepas dan tentunya itu adalah berita yang sangat baik, kan? Karena itu artinya anaknya akan bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa, tidak lagi di ICU.

Setelah memberitahu sang istri tentang hal itu, dr. Lee bergegas ke ruang operasi karena dia mendapat kabar ada operasi mendadak yang harus segera dilakukannya. dan sebagai seseorang yang profesional, dr. Lee pun segera ke ruang operasi dan hanya mengintip sang buah hati dari jendela ICU yang dilewatinya ketika akan pergi ke ruang operasi.

.

.

Hampir 8 jam dr. Lee berkutat di ruang operasi. Ternyata operasi kali ini memang rumit, karena keadaan pasiennya yang tak terlalu bagus membuat waktu operasi yang biasanya bisa berlangsung paling sebentar 5 jam bertambah menjadi 8 jam.

Tak membuang waktu, dr. Lee segera bergegas menuju ICU untuk melihat sang buah hati.

Namun sayang, yang dilihatnya adalah anaknya yang masih terpejam dengan ventilator yang masih membantunya untuk bernafas, didekatnya ada sang istri yang sedang mengelus kepala sang buah hati.

"Wae, kenapa Mochi masih terpasang ventilator, yeobo?" tanyanya dengan suara yang agak bergetar melihat kondisi anaknya.

Nyonya Lee langsung menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara sang suami, kemudian sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tadi, dr. Kang bilang, setelah hampir satu jam Mochi terlepas dari ventilator, dia tampak sesak dan keadaannya jelek sehingga nafasnya harus dibantu ventilator lagi" ucap Nyonya Lee kemudian segera memeluk suaminya sembari terisak.

"Ssstt, gwaencahana. Kita do'akan yang terbaik. Ne?" hibur dr. Lee sembari membalas pelukan sang istri.

"Maaf, dr. Lee. Pasien yang baru anda operasi keadaannya kembali memburuk" ucap seorang perawat yang menghampiri pasangan suami istri itu.

"Ah, ne saya akan segera ke sana" ucap dr. Lee pada perawat itu

"Yeobo ya, aku pergi dulu, ne?" ucap dr. Lee lembut namun nyonya Lee malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Keadaan anakmu pun tak bagus! Kau mau pergi juga?" bentak nyonya Lee sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

dr. Lee tersentak dengan ucapan sang istri, memang benar, keadaan anaknya pun sekarang masih kritis, tapi di sisi lain, dia memiliki kewajiban lain, kan?

Tapi, dia pun mengerti bagaimana perasaan sang istri. Pasti istrinya ini sangat ketakutan, kan? Takut kehilangan anak yang sangat disayanginya itu, kan?

Tapi..

"dr. Lee! tekanan darah pasien semakin turun!" teriak sang perawat

dr. Lee kembali terhenyak dari lamunannya.

Bagaimana pun, dia adalah seorang dokter, kan?

"Yeobo, aku mohon. Aku akan segera kembali, ne?" pintanya sembari mengecup kepala sang istri kemudian segera berlari menuju ke pasien yang tadi dioperasinya.

Nyonya Lee terduduk di lantai sembari melihat punggung suaminya yang meninggalkannya.

"Kau lebih mementingkan orang lain dari pada anakmu sendiri, huh?" ucapnya pelan dengan air mata yang semakin membasahi wajahnya.

.

.

"Mwo? Syock septic? Apa kau serius?" ucap dr. Lee dengan nada tinggi pada dr. Kang, seorang intensivist yang juga adalah dokter yang merawat Henry.

dr. Kang tersenyum tipis, maklum dengan reaksi dari dr. Lee "Aku harap ini juga hanya bohong semata, tapi Hasil lab menunjukkan seperti itu." ucap dr. Kang sembari mengelus pelan bahu dr. Lee bermaksud menyalurkan semangat pada rekan seprofesinya itu.

dr. Lee tertunduk, apa yang harus ia katakan pada sang istri nanti?

Sungguh dr. Lee tak sanggup melihat buliran air mata yang mengalir membasahi pip sang tambatan hati.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Henry" ucap dr. Kang masih berusaha menangkan dr. Lee

.

.

dr. Lee melangkahkan kaki nya pelan di depan ruang ICU, dari jendela itu dapat dilihatnya sang istri yang masih setia menemani buah hati mereka yang masih tak sadarkan diri sampai saat ini.

berat, sungguh hatinya sangat berat,..

rasanya sesak, belum lagi mengingat bahwa pasien-pasien dengan syock septic selalu berakhir dengan kata kematian.

Takut, dia sangat takut. Apalagi dengan pekerjaannya yang seorang dokter, tentu ia paham benar bagaimana kondisi anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sungguh dalam hati ia masih tak bisa menerima keadaan anaknya saat ini.

Padahal operasi yang Henry jalani hanya sekedar 'menutup lubang di sekat jantungnya' lalu kenapa malah sampai syock septic segala?

Padahal biasanya anak-anak yang menjadi operasi seperti Henry ini hanya membutuhkan waktu perawatan kurang dari satu minggu.

Lalu kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi pada anaknya?

Kenapa?

"dr. Lee, meeting sebentar lagi akan segera di mulai" ucap seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah ne, saya akan segera ke sana" ucapnya sembari kembali menatap dua orang yang ia cintai dari balik kaca itu.

.

.

Hari itu, hari yang sangat menyibukkan bagi dr. Lee. Operasi kali ini sangat lama, kondisi pasien ini sungguh sangat tidak bagus, padahal operasi hari itu dimulai dari jam 9 pagi dan sekarang, jam di ruang operasi menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Ya, kau benar sudah 12 jam ini dr. Lee berkutat dengan alat-alat operasinya. Hingga akhirnya, saat jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00 dr. Lee selesai mengerjakan operasi kali ini. setelah membersihkan diri, dia pun keluar dari ruang operasi dan segera menemui sang buah hati yang masih terbaring lemah di ICU.

"Mochi ah, appa datang~" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Mian, ne appa baru menjenguk mu hari ini." ucapnya lagi sembari mengelus lembut kepala sang buah hati.

"Mochi ah. Mian, ne appa hanya ingin membuatmu sembuh, makannya appa dan umma memutuskan untuk mengoperasi mu. Kau tak marah pada appa dan umma, kan?" tanyanya sembari menatap lembut sang buah hati yang masih terpejam.

"Maaf dr. Lee, keluarga pasien sudah menunggu anda" ucap seorang perawat

"Ah, baiklah. Saya akan segera kesana" jawabnya

"Mochi ah. Appa pergi dulu, ne. Saranghae~" ucapnya kemudian mengecup kepala sang buah hati.

.

.

"Nampaknya pasien ini masih belum stabil, dr. Lee" ucap dr. Kang saat dr. Lee menghampirinya yang sedang memeriksa pasien yang telah di operasinya selama lebih dari 12 jam itu.

"Perdarahannya bagaimana?" tanya dr. Lee

"Lebih dari 3 cc/kg, dok" ucap seorang perawat yang merawat pasien itu.

"Apa transamin sudah diberikan?" tanya dr. Lee

"Ya, sudah dok. Transfusi juga sedang diberikan" ucap dr. Kang

"Bagus, obeservasi lagi dan ah kalau perlu siapkan juga darah ke bank darah, siapa tau kita harus melakukan re-open" ucap dr. Lee yang disetujui oleh dr. Kang.

.

.

Setelah selesai memeriksa pasiennya, dr. Lee pun berjalan ke ruangannya.

Saat membuka pintu ruangannya, seulas senyum tercipta menghiasi paras tampannya saat melihat sebuah kotak nasi yang tersimpan diatas mejanya.

"Jangan lupa makan, yeobo" ucapnya saat membaca sebuah note yang terletak di atas kotak nasi itu.

Ah~ dia baru ingat dia belum makan dari tadi.

_Ddrrtt..ddrrrt..ddrrrrtt.._ tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada diatas mejanya bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk, tak menunggu lama, dr. Lee pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yoboseo~" ucapnya ramah tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah.

"Chagiya, kau sudah makan?" tanya orang di seberang membuat seulas senyum kembali menghiasi paras tampannya yang menyiratkan rasa lelah.

"Ne, gomawo untuk bekalnya" dustanya tak bermaksud untuk membuat sang istri cemas.

"Eung~ lalu kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya sang istri  
"Mian, ne. Kurasa aku akan menginap disini" ucapnya dengan nada lirih

"Arrasseo, kau pasti lelah, ne? Istrirahatlah. Saranghae~ "

"Nado~ kau juga, beristirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah setelah menjaga Mochi seharian" ucapnya.

.

.

Di dua pertiga malam itu, dr. Lee terbangun dari tidurnya saat seseorang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat melihat suster Kim lah yang datang.

"Pasien yang semalam anda operasi, perdarahannya belum juga berkurang, dok. Semua obat-obatan untuk mengehntikkan perdarah sudah saya berikan tapi tak ada hasil" jelas suster Kim

"Baiklah saya akan segera ke sana, siapkan alat-alat untuk operasi dan hubungi perawat ruang operasi!" pintanya pada suster Kim

Dan malam itu, dr. Lee kembali berkutat dengan alat-alat operasinya, berjuang menyelamatkan sang pasien.

.

.

Saat dini hari itu, nyonya Lee terbangun dari tidurnya. Perasaannya tak enak, kenapa? Ada apa ini?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dan nyonya Lee langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yoboseo?" ucapnya  
"Nyonya Lee, maaf mengganggu, tapi bisakah anda datang ke ICU sekarang?" ucap suara disebrang yang membuat perasaan nonya Lee semakin tak karuan.

"Baiklah saya akan ke sana sekarang" ucapnya kemudian segera bergegas

Tiba di Seoul Hospital, kaki jenjangnya berlari menapaki lorong rumah sakit yang sedang sepi saat itu.

Saat tiba di ICU dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju khusus pengunjung ICU, nyonya Lee bertemu dengan dr. Cho

"Mian, Eunhyuk ah. Tapi, keadaan Henry semakin kritis saat ini. kami sedang melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolong Henry" ucap dr. Cho yang membuat air mata nyonya Lee semakin deras.

"Hae. Dimana Hae?" tanyanya sembari meremas erat jas dr. Cho

"Dia sekarang ada di ruang operasi. Pasiennya juga sama kritisnya dengan Henry" jelas dr. Cho.

Nyonya Lee terpaku dengan perkataan dr. Cho "Jadi, dia lebih mementingkan orang lain dibanding anaknya?" teriak nyonya Lee frustasi.

dr. Cho tersenyum miris dengan perkataan Eunhyuk kemudian dia mengelus bahu Eunhyuk.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau anaknya sedang kritis" ucap dr. Cho yang membuat mata Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget.

"Maksudmu?"

"Pasiennya tadi mengalami perdarahan hebat, dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali melakukan operasi pada pasien itu. Dan tak lama setelah dia masuk ke ruang operasi, kondisi Henry menurun. Jadi dia tak tahu kondisi Henry sekarang" jelas dr. Cho yang membuat air mata Eunhyuk semakin deras.

"dr. Cho, tekanan darah dan saturasinya bertambah turun!" pekik suster Park

"Aku akan berjuang sebisaku untuk menolong anakmu" ucap dr. Cho sebelum meninggalkan yeoja cantik itu.

Dan disana, Eunhyuk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat-saat gelombang di monitor itu berubah menjadi garis lurus yang tak bergelombang.

.

.

dr. Lee dan suster Kim keluar dari kamar operasi dengan wajah yang lelah.

"Maaf Tuan, Nyonya. Saya telah melakukan yang terbaik sebisa saya, namun sayang, saya tak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa tuan Han" ucapnya sembari membungkukkan badannya di depan anak dan istri dari pasien yang tadi ditangani olehnya.

Isakan tangis pun langsung terdengar dan dr. Lee merasakan kerah bajunya ditarik oleh anak sulung dari keluarga Han itu.

"Kembali kan ayahku! Kau seorang dokter, kan? Cepat sembuhkan ayahku! Ayahku tak boleh mati!" ucap anak dari keluarga Han itu sembari menggenggam erat kerah baju dr. Lee

"Tuan! Saya harap anda tenang!" ucap suster Kim sembari berusaha mendorong tubuh anak dari keluarga Han itu.

"Dia pembunuh! Dia pembunuh ayahku!" ucapnya histeris

"Saya sudah berusaha sesuai apa yang saya bisa" ucap dr. Lee masih dengan nada yang tenang.

"Kau bohong! Kembalikan ayahku!" ucap si anak keluarga Han itu masih tak percaya

"Saya hanya seorang dokter, saya hanya seorang perantara dari Tuhan untuk menolong ayah anda sesuai yang saya bisa. Kalau pun boleh memilih saya juga ingin ayah anda selamat, namun saya tak punya kuasa atas hal itu. Tuhanlah yang menentukan semua itu." ucap dokter Lee sembari menepuk pelan bahu anak keluarga Han itu.

"Saya mengerti, maafkan anak saya, dokter" ucap istri tuan Han yang dibalas senyuman oleh dr. Lee

"Tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" pamit dr. Lee kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan keluarga tuan Han dan suster Kim.

"Cih, mana mungkin dia mengerti apa yang kita rasakan, bu" ucap anak dari keluarga Han itu dengan nada sinis.

"Tentu dia mengerti" ucap suster Kim yang membuat keluarga tuan Han bingung.

"Anak sematawayangnya meninggal pagi ini, saat dia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa tuan Han. Jadi saya kira, dia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan anda" ucap suster Kim sementara keluarga tuan Han hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung dr. Lee yang berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

dr. Lee sekarang tengah terduduk di ruang keluarga di kediamannya. Iris hitamnya menyapu benda-benda yang ada di ruangan itu, ada banyak foto-foto terpajang di ruangan itu, foto-foto dirinya dan anak sematawayangnya.

Dia menghela napasnya, tak disangkanya kepergian Henry berpengaruh besar dalam susana rumahnya yang kini terasa sepi, sangat sepi.

"Hae~" ucap sang istri sembari mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping sang suami.

Donghae memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang tambatan hati kemudian memeluknya erat. Saat ini dia merasa rapuh dan gagal.

Gagal sebagai ayah karena dia tak menemani anaknya bahkan disaat-saat terakhirnya.

Gagal sebagai seorang suami, karena dia juga tak menemani sang istri saat menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya telah tiada.

Dan gagal sebagai seorang dokter yang tak bisa menyembuhkan anaknya.

Eunhyuk pun membalas pelukan sang suami tak kalah erat, menyalurkan semua rasa cintanya pada namja yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Mianhae" ucap Donghae lirih membuat air mata Eunhyuk kembali menganak pinak.

"Gwaenchana, kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik bagi dia. Ya, kan?" hibur Eunhyuk sembari mengelus lembut pungung sang suami.

"Maafkan aku juga karena aku tak ada di sampingmu saat kau..-" perkataan Donghae terputus karena sekarang Eunhyuk tengah mencium bibir tipis suaminya itu.

"Sudah lah, tak apa. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Jangan terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari mengelus pipi Donghae.

"Gomawo" ucap Donghae yang kembali memeluk istrinya.

"Ini" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru

"Apa ini?"

"Pak guru Shin bilang ini adalah surat yang ditulis Mochi" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian Donghae mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

Seulas senyum tercipta diwajahnya melihat tulisan anaknya yang agak berantakkan.

'_dr. Lee, nae appa'_

'_Appa ku adalah seorang dokter yang sangaaaaaat hebat. Appa bekerja siang dan malam di rumah sakit. Appa sangat sibuk, jadi appa jarang bermain dengan Mochi. Liburan musim panas, ulang tahun, appa selaluuuu telat datang. Tapi, Mochi suka appa yang selalu nolong orang yang sakit. Mochi sayaaaaang dr. Lee :3 :3 :3_'

Dan di bawah tulisan itu terlihat gambar seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian dokternya, dan seorang yeoja dan di tengah-tengahnya ada seorang anak kecil yang memegang tangan kedua orang tadi.

Air mata Donghae mengalir membasahi pipinya saat membaca surat dari anaknya itu.

Diremasnya surat itu sembari diletakknya di dadanya.

Penyesalan kembali menguar di hatinya karena tak sempat menolong sang putra tercinta.

Eunhyuk, yang melihat sang suami berurai air mata pun ikut menangis sembari mengelus pelan bahu sang Suami.

Mochi ah, kurasa kau juga tahu bahwa appa mu sangat menyayangi mu, ya kan?

Dan kau mau memaafkan dia, kan? Karena dia tak sempat ikut menolongmu di saat-saat terakhirmu.

Dan kurasa, kau juga pasti sangat bangga pada ayahmu, kan? Tak kenal lelah, dia selalu berusaha menolong semua pasien-pasiennya, ya kan?

.

.

Ya, begitulah cerita ini berakhir.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin membagi cerita tentang kehidupan seorang dokter.

Eh?

Kau tanya siapa aku?

Aku?

Aku hanyalah salah satu orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

Perkenalkan. Aku, suster Kim.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haii~

Long time no see #plakk

Aku kembali dengan sebuah kisah nyata yang terjadi di rumah sakit XDDD

Bagaimanakah?

Tapi, setelah dibaca lagi koq berasa flat yah? = ='

#efeklamagaknulis

u,u

yosh, tak mau banyak bacot, semoga suka...  
jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak XDDD


End file.
